Robert Maverick
Robert Maverick is a special effects makeup artist who worked on , on the final season of , and on all four seasons of . For the episode , he received an Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Makeup for a Series (Prosthetic) in , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Brad Look, Jeff Lewis, Earl Ellis, Michael Burnett, Joe Podnar, Todd McIntosh, Barry R. Koper, Art Anthony, Steven E. Anderson, Debbie Zoller, Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, and Judith Silverman. Maverick previously an Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Makeup for a Series in 2000 for his work on the Angel episode "The Ring", shared with Dayne Johnson, David DeLeon, Steve LaPorte, Rick Stratton, Jill Rockow, Toby Lamm, and Earl Ellis. Maverick started his professional career in the late 1980s and worked on television series such as The X-Files, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Roswell, Angel, Strong Medicine, Life with Bonnie, Jack & Bobby, The Rebel Billionaire: Branson's Quest for the Best (2004-2005), My Name Is Earl (2006), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2006), Boston Legal (2004-2007), NYPD Blue, Passions (2001-2006), Deadwood, Dexter (2007), Numb3rs (2006-2008), Desperate Housewives (2007), and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Service (2007). Film credits include the horror film Night Terror (1989), the horror sequel Child's Play 3 (1991, with Craig Reardon and Ron Pipes), the fantasy comedy Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992), the horror film From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), the horror film Scream (1996), the thriller Face/Off (1997), the horror film Wishmaster (1997), the comedy sequel Scary Movie 2 (2001), the science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), the adventure Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), the fantasy sequels Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), the adventure National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007), the comedy The Onion Movie (2008), the drama The Soloist (2009), and the comedy Demoted (2011). More recently, Maverick worked as makeup artist on the short comedy Potus (2012), the adventure The Hunger Games (2012) and its sequel The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013), and the drama Jobs (2013, with David Abbott, James MacKinnon, Bart Mixon, Christopher Allen Nelson, and Clinton Wayne). Star Trek credits * – special effects makeup artist: Romulans * ** – makeup artist: Michelle Bonilla (uncredited) http://www.maskedidentity.com/prosthetics/prosthetics.html ** – makeup artist: Kreetassan (uncredited) http://www.maskedidentity.com/prosthetics/prosthetics.html ** – makeup artist (uncredited) ** – makeup artist: Xantoras victim alien (uncredited) ** – makeup artist: Vissian (uncredited) ** – makeup artist: Borg (uncredited) http://www.maskedidentity.com/prosthetics/prosthetics.html ** – makeup artist: Antony Acker (uncredited) http://www.maskedidentity.com/prosthetics/prosthetics.html ** – makeup artist: Serena Scott Thomas (uncredited) ** – makeup artist: Triannon (uncredited) ** – makeup artist: Illyrians (uncredited) http://www.maskedidentity.com/prosthetics/prosthetics.html ** unknown episode – makeup artist: David Venafro (uncredited) http://www.maskedidentity.com/prosthetics/prosthetics.html ** unknown episode – makeup artist: Evan English (uncredited) http://www.maskedidentity.com/blood%20and%20guts/blood.html ** unknown episode – makeup artist: Xindi-Arboreal (uncredited) http://www.maskedidentity.com/prosthetics/prosthetics.html ** unknown episode – makeup artist: Xindi-Reptilian (uncredited) ** unknown episode – makeup artist: Klingon (uncredited) External links * MaskedIdentity.com – official site * * TheMaverickExperience.com – official project site Maverick, Robert Maverick, Robert